Redemption and Hope : David Rossi
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: Sequel to LOST and FOUND: David Rossi. This time- Rossi gets kidnapped again by none other than Tommy Yates! Ready to play cat and mouse to find SSA David Rossi across the U S A ! It is a Cat & Mouse game and mystery to find David once and for all !
1. Chapter 1

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

Chapter 1

( Rossi's Car)

Twenty minutes later, Rossi walked over to his car and put the bag down beside him in the front seat. Dave started the ignition and then began to drive for five minutes when " _hairs on the back of his neck _" stood up! Right at that moment, David knew he was in deep trouble !

"Pull over, Rossi ! Keep your hands where I can see them ! " The figure preceded to tape Rossi's hands to the steering wheel so David couldn't escape from the car. "Remember me, agent Rossi ? " ( said the Un-Sub) Dave looked horrified ! The last thing that Rossi heard was " Bang, bang ! "

—

( B.A.U. Bullpen - 20 minutes later )

Emily and Spencer were debating about the philosophy of Keats and Longfellow, when Hotch walked rapidly past the desks of the agents .

Heads looked up confused as Hotch, Strauss and Cruz sped up to David Rossi's office. Strauss closed the door and waited for the phone to ring.

Thirty seconds later, Rossi's phone rang and Hotch pressed the speaker button so all three could listen to the caller.

"Hello Chief Cruz, Section Chief Strauss and Agent Hotchner. I have someone you want but before I let him go, I have some important demands! "

Hotchner: " What do you want, Yates ? Can I talk to agent Rossi ? I need to know if he's alive or not ! "

Yates: " Yea, sure but only for a few minutes, mind you. He's a little out of it though, after I shot him in the other hand , like last time !

Let me wake him up for you, Hotchner ! Wake up, Davey - boy! Aaron wants to hear your voice ! "

Rossi : " Aaron, zhat you ? I feel a bit dizzy but will be ok , I believe in you, Aaron! Yates shot my good writing hand and blood is everywhere.

Tell Erin that I love her so much ! Can you do that for me, Hotch ! "

Strauss : " I'm right here Amante ! Stay alive and be strong for me ! We're coming for you David ! Don't you dare die on me now !

We have so much to live for, I love"

Yates : " Well isn't that romantic Chief Strauss, finish your sentence, dear ! This might be the last time you hear your beloved David Rossi alive ! "

Strauss : " David, David I love you ! Please hang in there for us ! "

Rossi : I love you, Erin, Bella ! "

Yates : My first demand is that you release my cousin: Cooper ! I'll call in 1 hour with the address to where to drop him off. In return, I'll maybe send a snapshot of Rossi. Agent Hotchner, if you give me any problems, you will be finding body parts all along the interstate ! Understand, Agent ! "

Cruz : " We understand, Yates ! One hour and we want your word that no other harm will come to Rossi. Talk to you later then, Yates ! "

Matt Cruz hung up the phone and nodded to Hotch. Erin Strauss sat down on the sofa and sobbed uncontrollably for the next ten minutes.

—

( Inside an abandoned Warehouse )

The figure sat at a desk monitoring at several screens and listening through stereo headphones. He smiled watching the B.A.U. squirm !

He felt sorry for the woman, though! Looking at screen 1 where Erin Strauss was crying and then at screen 2 : Aaron Hotchner was talking to the other agents in the bullpen. Screen 3 : Penelope Garcia was typing away and trying to find Rossi's cell phone. Screen 4 : A room inside a house where a older man slept with his right hand bandaged. Screens 6- 10 were empty for right now !


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

Chapter 2

( 215 Dunbar Street- residence of Tommy Yates's friend)

Dave's head was hurting badly ! He didn't dare look at his neatly stitched and bandaged right hand. Dave slowly opened his eyes to find himself on top of a bed with his left hand cuffed to the post. Looking around the room, he saw two windows, a small bathroom and a telephone. Dave knew in order to survive Yates's twisted and sick game, he had to cooperate and gain his captor's trust ! Right now, he really needed to go the bathroom !

Dave didn't even know where he was and he needed to ask Yates some questions before anything escalated and even worse, someone died !

Just then, the door opened and Tommy Yates walked into the room with one of his henchmen following him.

Yates: " Billy, you can leave us alone, now. It's ok ! Dave- here will be a good boy ! Rossi knows what I'll do to his other hand if he doesn't behave.

Isn't that right, Dave ? "

Rossi : " Yeah, Tommy I do ! Can you do me a favor and un-cuff my left hand so I can use the bathroom over there in the corner?

I am not going to escape if you are worried ! Where would I go ? I want to stay alive as much as you don't want to get caught by my team quicker than you want. I know that you like to play games with the F.B.I. but you need "me" for leverage. If you want your cousin out of prison then comply with the B.A.U. wishes for now. At the end of your sick game, we can have one "last" test. Once for all, find out who is the better man to survive but for now, let's move one step at a time. ok? "

Yates: " You're one smart negotiator, David ! I'll listen to your man , Hotchner for now because I want Cooper to help me with my game.

Alright, Billy will un-cuff you but he and Mason will stand guard right outside this door. Don't try any funny business or I'll just shoot you on the spot !

Understand ? Well, look at the time, gotta go ! I am going to call your esteemed fellow B.A.U. agents and pick up Cooper.

See you in two hours and oh by the way, this room is monitored by one of my friends. Don't try anything stupid ! "

After Yates left, Billy came in and un-cuffed Rossi's hand, he left David to scamper off to the bathroom and think about what Yates had told him.

For the next twenty minutes, Rossi tried to come up with a plan to escape later on. Rossi chuckled to himself, Yates had taken David's cell,gun and badge but left his watch alone. Unbeknownst to Yates, the watch actually had a locator inside it. Rossi just needed to activate the watch in a way that the henchmen wouldn't suspect anything. Five minutes later, Dave pressed the button and prayed.

—

B.A.U.

Penelope Garcia's Office

Typing quickly on her keyboard for any configuration where the phone call had originated from but nothing so far !

Just when all was lost, her computer got a faint " beep,beep " and she was completely surprised. By some miracle, Rossi had worn the "special" gadget watch which the bureau had given him and the others, a few months ago. Garcia remember that he never wears it in the office unless there was an important reason or event. Penelope dialed for Hotch and the rest of the team to come to her office, right away.

Fifteen minutes later, Hotch, Morgan,J.J. ,Spencer, Kate and Erin were all waiting to hear why they had summoned .

Penelope: " I found him! Remember when I told everyone that I had written a specific program to monitor the "special" gadget watches that you all got while ago ! Anyway, I think most people had forgotten that the watch has several features including the GPS tracking one.

Well, crime fighters ! I got several beeps from Rossi's watch which he activated ten minutes ago. "

Hotch: " Where is he, Garcia ? Can you show us on the map and send an address ? "

Garcia : " Actually sir, - that's where the program has a small glitch. I can narrow th coordinates to a small proximity of where David might be.

The program is still in it's infant stages and I am trying to fit the problems. Sorry, sir ! "

Morgan : " Don't worry about it, baby girl ! Share us what you have so far, ok ! "

Ten minutes later, Penelope had configured Dave's coordinates to an area within 500 miles of Quantico and the F.B.I building.

After twenty minutes, the team finally came up with 5 possible locations to where Rossi was being held. Just when Hotch was going to call Andi Swan and her team, the telephone rang in the conference room. Aaron pressed the speaker button and looked at the clock.

Hotchner : " Hello Yates ! Right on time, where do you want to drop off Cooper? The paperwork went through and he's being released as we speak.

I've held up my side of the bargain ! Can I please talk to agent Rossi again to make sure he's alive ! "

Yates : " Ha, Ha ! I'll do a favor for you, Hotchner. If your boy genius there ,can decipher the first riddle then you will find your reward !

Enough chit chat, have one of your agents pick Cooper up from the prison and drop him off at the west entrance of " Ferragut Square " near the Information Booth, in 20 minutes. Cooper will leave a envelope with the B.A.U.'s name on it, taped to the third bench on the left.

Don't follow him or Rossi's a DEAD MAN !


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

(20 minutes Later- Ferragut Square- Washington D.C.)

A man in his early 40's , blond hair,brown & gray eyes wearing black rimmed glasses and a black hoodie, sat on a wooden near the " west' entrance of the square. A few minutes later, Morgan and Reid signaled to Cooper for him to follow them into another un-marked car.

Cooper: Hello again, Derek and Spencer ! Good to see you you, no hard feelings !

Morgan: Let's get something straight! The team and I are only doing this because we want our friend "Rossi" back . If I ever find you again, you will be spending the rest of your miserable life behind bars ! Understand, you punk !

Cooper nodded and grinned a bit before getting into the black sedan. He mumbled to himself, " If only they knew the real truth ! ."

Spencer and Derek raced to the bench and found a white envelope taped underneath, labeled: B.A.U. Reid pulled out an evidence bag and put the envelope inside. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the F.B.I. building. Five minutes later, the two of them walked off the elevator and into the bullpen.

Hotchner: Welcome back! How was the hand-off with Cooper ? Any problems ?

Morgan: No issues, Hotch ! Did we miss anything ? When is Andi Swan's team arriving?

J.J : Andi just called and told me that they were on their way. She texted me that it will take them 20 minutes . How about we head to the conference room and go over everything before Andi and her team gets here.

Everyone nodded, about five minutes later, Aaron, Derek,Spencer,J.J. and Penelope sat around the table when a knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

Voice: I was bored at home and Sergio was driving me crazy! Can someone catch me up to what's happened to Dave? What can I do to help?

Hotchner: Emily, shouldn't you be at home recuperating from your injuries? It is good to see , we missed you !

Emily: Thanks Hotch ! I missed you all ! J.J. , how are we going to get our Rossi back from this "mad man " ? By the way, I thought he was dead !

Strauss: I can answer that, agent Prentiss. Tommy Yates was supposed to of died several months ago. Unfortunately, he persuaded another inmate to switch places with him and before anyone knew what had happened, it was too late. The damage had already been done. Now, we have a few minutes before Andi arrives, let's make some progress looking at the places where David might be.

Ten minutes later, another knock interrupted everyone in the room again. Hotch looked up and smiled, walked over to find a tall,brunette,red long-haired woman in her late thirties standing in the doorway.

Hotchner: Great to see you, Andi ! Thanks for coming again, we really appreciate it and could use your help !

Andi: Thanks, Aaron ! Good to see you all again ! I'm sorry that it is under these circumstances regarding " Rossi".

J.J. : Wonderful to see your smile again, Andi ! Glad you are joining our quest to bring back Dave safely home !

Voice #2 : How about me , J. J. ? It hasn't been that long since I saw you last, what has Dave gotten himself into this time ?

Morgan: Hello Ashley, great to see you ! We could use your expertise, especially Dave. Come and take a walk with me , I'll fill you in what's happened so far.

Ashley Seaver nodded and followed Derek out of the room to get some coffee. Meanwhile Andi introduced the rest of her agents to everyone else.

Andi Swan: Hotch, J.J. , Spencer, Emily and Erin, here is the rest of my team. This is agent Sebastian Fields, Alex Martinez, Lucy Willows and one of my senior undercover agents: Martin Henderson. You might recognize him as a relative of our " un-sub " !

Everyone gasped and stared at this man for a few minutes . Just when Andi was about to explain, Morgan pulled his gun on Martin aka Cooper.

Hotch: Derek, put your gun away ! That's an order ! He's one of us ! Andi was about to tell us who Martin is and why he had to turn into Yates's cousin.

For the third time, Morgan, put your weapon down ! Just listen for now !

Morgan : Tell me the truth, Andi , or I will put a bullet between his eyes, sooner than later !

Andi: I can understand your frustration, Derek but it wasn't my decision to put someone "deep" undercover ! This request came from the top brass of the F.B.I administration. Let me start from the beginning and hopefully folks will be able to understand.

A year ago, another co-worker sent me a file on a guy who happened to be connected to very powerful people. One day this guy agreed to a lesser charge and jail time for testifying against a serial killer. A few months later, the same guy got out of prison and was killed by a hit-run driver. Anyway, someone from high above decided we needed to an inside man and to find an agent who looked similar to Yates's cousin.

Emily: Let me see if I get this straight , Andi ; this guy in front of us is an undercover agent from your team ?

Andi : Yes, agent Prentiss ! I know what you're thinking, my team and I should of told you all awhile, ago. Honestly, I didn't realize that both of our cases were connected till Rossi was kidnapped ! I am sorry for not letting you know earlier but my hands were tied. My team are here now !

Hotch, what can I do to help get Dave back home safely ?

Aaron: Thanks for explaining and coming to help, we really appreciate it a lot ! How about we stop and take a lunch break. My head is spinning right now !

After lunch, we will re-group and figure out a good plan.

Emily : Penelope and I will drive to pick up the food, ok !

Everyone nodded and fifteen minutes later after ordering from the Pizza/Deli Cafe, two agents hopped into one of the black SUV's. No one realized that they were being followed by a silver BMW driven by a young man with a beard humming to himself. Ten minutes later, Emily got out and went inside to get the food while Penelope stayed in the car. She noticed the BMW in the mirror and made a point to talk to Prentiss. Emily came out and could tell that Garcia was nervous, once she got in the driver's side.

Prentiss: Alright, Pen ; something's up ! What's wrong?

Penelope: I don't want to worry you but I think someone is following us. Did you notice a silver BMW a few cars behind us and now is in the parking lot.

Emily: Yes, Pen I have noticed ! Let's get back and mention it to Hotch. If the silver BMW is still following us, then you can get info in the license plate !

Garcia: Good, Em ! I'm hungry and ready to fight the bad guys !

It took the two women about 20 minutes to drive back to the B.A.U. bullpen. Garcia headed out with the lunch bags while Prentiss pretended to get something inside the car she noticed the same silver car hovering nearby in the parking lot. Emily pulled out her gun and ran towards the car but the BMW sped away and she fired off a few shots. Prentiss mumbled some numbers and letters to herself.

A few minutes later, as emily stepped off the elevator towards the double doors of the B.A.U., Spencer stopped her.

Reid: Everyone's waiting for you and lunch is on your desk. I saw you running towards that silver car, did you get the license plate?

Emily nodded and darted off in search of Garcia. She handed Penelope a slip of paper with the license plate. For the next hour, both teams of agents talked and ate their lunch. No one noticed that all of the rooms and offices had been bugged.

Warehouse

A lone figure studied and watched several TV screens showing the agents. The man knew that the game was about to change in a matter of hours !


End file.
